Gundam à l'université
by heiji
Summary: C'est la rentrée pour tout les personnages de gundam... Ils vont tous à l'université mais ne se connaissent pas. maintenant c'est à vous de former les couples...
1. rentrée

Titre : Gundam à l'université

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : pour cette histoire les couples seront crées par vous et vos review. A chaque chapitre vous pourrez me proposer tout les couples que vous voulez caser ensemble et suivant la majorité des votes pour tel ou tel couples des review, je les caserai progressivement ensemble... Je vous expliquerez plus en détail à la fin...

Résumé : Les gundams boys et leurs amis rentrent à l'université mais en majorité ne se connaissent pas. Comment va se passer cette année et quels couples vont bien pouvoir se créer ?

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

Chapitre 1 :

Q : Déjà la rentrée !

D : Quatre, ne parle pas de malheur, je suis suffisamment malade comme ça...

Duo se tenait devant la fac, c'était sa première année à l'université loin de chez lui, heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul, il avait Quatre qui l'avait suivit dans cette nouvelle vie.

Q : Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer...

D : Je sais mais dis-moi pourquoi je suis là ?

Quatre continuait d'avancer pour rentrer dans la fac forçant Duo à le suivre.

Q : Allons arrête de te plaindre. On ne sera qu'une quinzaine d'éléves dans cette classe, c'est pas comme si on allait se retrouver à trois cents dans un amphithéâtre !

D : Tu as raison, j'espére seulement que nos compagnons de classe seront sympa et qu'on va pas tomber sur de sales c...

Quatre baillonna Duo.

D : Duo ne commence pas à te faire remarquer s'il te plaît...

Ils arrivérent devant la liste des éléves de leur classe, deux garçons attendaient déjà devant un garçon au cheveux court ( Duo avait cru entendre qu'il s'appelait Treize) et un garçon au long cheveux blancs. Les deux autres garçons s'éloignérent laissant Duo et Quatre seuls devant la liste de noms. Les noms étaient classés dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Barton Trowa

Bloom Catherine

Catalonia Dorothy

Hohenheim Envy

Kushrenada Treize

Lady Une

Liu Meiran

Maxwell Duo

Merquise Zech

Noin Lucrezia

Noventa Sylvia

Peacecraft Relena

Po Sally

Schedrecker Hilde

Winner Iria

Winner Quatre Raberba

Wufei Chang

Yuy Heero

Duo détailla la liste et ne semblit pas bouger...

D : Dis Quatre, cette Relena, c'est pas la reine d'un royaume perdu à l'autre bout du monde ?

Q : Si...

Duo siffla.

D : Dix sept...

Q : Allons, Duo dépéche-toi ! Ma soeur et Envy nous attends devant la classe.

* * *

Relena arriva en limousine rose accompagnée de ses deux amies Sally et Noin. Relena tenta de se faire le plus dicrète possible en allant jusqu'à la classe. Tandis qu'un autre groupe de filles arrivées. Sylvia, Hilde, Dorothy et Meiran étaient en grande discussion et ne virent rien autour d'elles.

Sylvia : Il ne tarde de voir les mecs de notre classe.

Meiran : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

Dorothy : Oui, pourvu qu'il y en ai un au moins de potable...

Hilde : On le saura bien assez vite.

* * *

Catherine : Enfin la rentrée depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

Catherine marché derrière son frère et un des ses amis. Ils pressaient le pas et elle avait beaucoup de mal à les suivre... Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de parler

Trowa, son frère : ...

H : Hn.

C : Avec vous deux, je vais finir par me parler toute seule ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire. Ca ne vous fait rien de rentrer à l'université ?

Ses deux compagnons se contentérent de lui faire un signe de la tête.

C : Si ça continue, vous allez me rendre folle !

H : Dépeche-toi, on va être en retard...

Catherine : Comment est-ce que je fais pour vous supporter tout les deux, je mériterai une récompense.

Son frère l'attrapa par la main et lui fit un grand sourire, aussitôt Catherine se radoucie et suivit ses deux compagnons sans rien dire. Pressé, ils doublérent une jeune fille avec des lunettes et de long cheveux attachés en macarons apparemment perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

Wufei vérifia une dernière fois ses affaires, il était fin prêt. L'université marquait un grand changement pour lui. De plus, il était seul, il ne connaissait personne et solitaire de nature, il avait peur de finir un peu à l'écart de sa nouvelle classe... D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la salle 19. Ils compta les éléves qui se trouvait devant la salle, seize, il ne manquait plus que lui. Il se mis un peu à l'écart des autres. Tout à coup un garçon au longs cheveux tressés se dirigea vers lui.

D : Salut, moi, c'est Duo.

Duo lui tendit la main.

Wufei d'abord surpris resta immobile et dévisagea son interlocuteur. Puis finalement, il dit en hésitant légérement et en serrant la main qu'on lui tendait.

W : Je m'appelle Wufei, Wufei Chang

D : C'est ta première année ici ?

W : Oui, je suis originaire de Shangai...

D : Comme nous ! C'est la première fois qu'on vient dans cette ville ! Moi et mon copain, on arrive de Paris. Mais au fait, je ne te l'ai pas présenté !

Duo s'èloigna de Wufei pour ramener Quatre et Envy pour le présenter à Wufei.

Ils restérent tous un bon moment à discuter jusqu'à ce que leur prof arrive. Ils entrèrent dans la classe tour à tour. Wufei ne se mis pas trop loin de Duo.

Finalement, pensa Wufei, cette annnée ne commence pas trop mal...

A suivre...

Voilà le début de cette histoire, je ne sais pas si elle va plaire mais le principe est le suivant. A chaque chapitre si l'histoire vous plaît vous pouvez laisser une review avec les couples qui vous plairai de créer. Vous pouvez marquer autant de couple que vous voulez sur la review mais vous ne pouvez votez que une fois pour un couple à chaque chapitre. En fonction des résultats, je ferai les couples qui ont le plus de voix mais si au chapitre suivant les voix ont changés je changerai à nouveau les couples. Bien sûr les couples ne vont pas se retrouvé et se séparer à chaque chapitre mais ils vont faire plus ou moins des pas les uns vers les autres suivant le nombre de voix qu'ils recueillent. Dans votre review vous pouvez marquer autant de couple que vous voulez seul son interdit les couples entre frère et soeur ce qui est normal. Si jamais il y a une égalité pour une personne avec deux autres, je le laisserai hésiter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit départagé. En espérant que cette fic et que cette idée vous plaise... J'attends vos reviews avec impatience...


	2. premier rêve

Titre : Gundam à l'université

Auteur : Heiji

Couples : pour cette histoire les couples seront créés par vous et vos reviews. A chaque chapitre, vous pourrez me proposer tout les couples que vous voulez caser ensemble et suivant la majorité des votes pour tel ou tel couple des reviews, je les caserai progressivement ensemble... Je vous expliquerai plus en détail à la fin...

Résumé : Les gundams boys et leurs amis rentrent à l'université, mais, en majorité, ne se connaissent pas. Comment va se passer cette année et quels couples vont bien pouvoir se créer ?

Q : Ouin !

Moi : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Q : Ephemeris est méchante avec moi !

Moi : Mais non...

Q : Si elle veut pas que je finisse avec MON Trowa !

Moi : Allons c'est pas grave...

Q : Je veux finir avec Trowa !

Moi : Mais je n'y peux rien !

Q : Quoi ?

Moi : Ben oui, c'est les revieweurs qui votent.

Q : Alors je vais finir avec qui ?

Moi : Je sais pas...

Q : C'est pas juste !

Moi : Que veux-tu, j'y peux rien...

Q : OUIN !

Moi : Attends, je vais faire quelque chose pour toi.

Quelques secondes plus tard de retour avec une boîte en carton. Quatre attends plein d'espoir...

Moi : Tiens, tu veux un mouchoir en papier ?

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais je les veux bien si quelqu'un s'en débarrasse...

Résultats du premier vote :

Heero Duo 5 voix(pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? )

Trowa Hilde 2 voix(un couple incompréhensible)

Trowa Quatre 3 voix(mon deuxième couple préféré...)

Wufei Envy 2 voix(je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée...)

Wufei Meiran 2 voix(un couple classique...)

Relena Sally 2 voix(un couple plus que bizarre...)

Et une tonne de votes à une voix que je ne mets pas mais que je compte... J'ai calculé qu'il y avait 153 couples moins deux couples impossible ( Quatre et Iria et Trowa et Catherine ) soit 151 couples possibles. Au fait, je me suis trompé, ils sont pas dix sept mais dix huit !

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_Ephemeris : _**Merci pour tout comme d'habitude. Comme tu le vois j'ai lancé cette histoire même si je voulais attendre... Tes couples sont tous des classiques sauf le dernier qui m'a choqué. A l'origine Duo est mon chouchou mais en ce moment j'ai de plus en plus un faible pour Quatre, je prépare d'ailleurs une histoire où il aura un rôle principal... Alors c'est vrai que j'ai ( encore ) envie de les caser ensemble en faisant de Quatre un personnage innocent et touchant. J'ai fait quelques menus changement à ce chapitre mais je suppose que tu ne le relira pas tout de suite vu que tu viens de le corriger mais j'attends tes prochains couples et même si tu cases pas Quatre avec Trowa, propose moi au moins quelqu'un pour aller avec lui. Je te laisse, à bientôt. Bonne lecture !

**_DemonLoulou : _**Merci pour la review, ta commande a été enregistrée et j'espère que le résultat te plaira. Le couple Quatre / Wufei m'intrigue, je le trouve très intéressant mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas pu le mettre. Mais le couple le plus byzarre est quand même Trowa et Treize, moi qui aime pas beaucoup Treize ça me paraît un couple difficile à mettre en place... J'espère que tu aimeras ce second chapitre... Bonne lecture !

**_Naïa :_** Merci pour ta review, j'ai pris en compte tes couples mais j'espère que tu seras plus inspiré pour le prochain chapitre... Pour les milles et une idées de Relena... je continue à les écrire mais je les publie pas, c'est tout, ça n'as d'interêt à mon avis. Sinon pour contraints et forcés, je te promet de l'updater dans quinze jours, il ne reste plus que cinq chapitres à cette histoire et ça me fait mal au coeur de me dire qu'elle arrive à son terme... Sinon pour les couples, je te laisse choisir entre originalité et classique mais je t'avoue que moi y a un couple que j'ai du mal à séparer c'est Quatre et Trowa...Maintenant je te laisse tranquille pour lire la suite... Une dernière chose, je crois que ma vengeance, je la tiens avec la fin de ce chapitre... Bonne lecture !

**_Syt the Evil Angel : _**Merci pour ta review, je suis content que tu trouves l'idée bonne. Tes couples me plaisent beaucoup, Trowa et Quatre, Duo et Heero... Les meilleurs couples sont toujours les plus classiques. Sinon les couples yuri ça va être ma grande première, je n'en ai pas mis pour ce chapitre mais je n'y met pour le suivant. J'espère que tu appréciera ce second chapitre... Bonne lecture.

**_Magical Girl Kiki : _**Merci pour la review, je suis content que tu trouves le concept original. Pour les couples je suis d'accord pour toi, Duo et Heero, Trowa et Quatre sont mes couples fétiches. Par contre ayant du mal avec les couples à Trois, j'ai pris le suivant et j'ai casé Wufei avec Envy parceque ce couple m'inspire et par conséquence Treize et Zech ensemble. Si tu veux encore changer d'avis, tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans cette fic c'est les revieweuses qui ont le pouvoir. Je te laisse lire la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Aele : _**Merci pour la review, une modification, il y a dix filles pour huit garçons, c'est de ma faute au lieu d'en compter dix-huit, j'en avait compté dix-sept. Tes couples sont plus byzarre les uns que les autres mais tu es la seule à m'avoir fait le maximum de couples possibles. L'idée de Heero et Catherine et Quatre et Meiran comme couples me plaît beaucoup mais pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas assez de voix mais ca changerait un peu... J'espère que tu apprécieras ce second chapitre... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

: Bonjour, je serai votre prof d'art, Monsieur G...

Hilde se pencha vers Sylvia.

H : Il est beau ce mec ?

S : Lequel ?

H : Celui qui a la mèche...

S : Tu trouves ?

Meiran : Moi, je préfère le chinois...

Mr G : Mesdemoiselles !

Les trois filles se séparent, confuses...

G : Je vais vous faire visiter l'établissement et ensuite je vous laisserai vous installer dans vos chambres... Vous n'attaquerez les cours que demain...

Les élèves se levèrent et suivirent le prof.

D : J'adore les cours comme ça, les cours où on fait rien !

E : Moi, j'adore les mecs de la classe...

Q : Quoi !

Envy se rapprocha de Quatre.

E : J'ai déjà repéré ma proie...

Q : Envy !

D : Et peut-on savoir qui c'est ?

Q : Duo s'il te plaît, ne l'encourage pas...

E : Nan mais j'espère qu'il voudra bien partager son lit avec moi...

Quatre vira d'un seul coup au rouge.

D : Envy...

E : Que veux-tu, à chaque fois ça marche. Il en faut pas beaucoup pour faire rougir notre petit ange innocent...

Quatre, toujours rouge, s'éloigna de ses deux amis...

Pendant, ce temps, Hilde se rapprocha de sa cible...

Hilde : Salut ! Je m'appelle Hilde ! On va être dans la même classe !

Le garçon la dévisagea sans rien dire.

Hilde : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Heero : Il s'appelle Trowa...

Hilde : Il a pas de langue ?

Heero : Il parle seulement quand il en a envie...

Heero et Trowa continuèrent à suivre le prof laissant Hilde plantéé sur place.

S : Alors ?

Hilde : Alors j'ai pas pu lui parler, il avait son garde du corps...

S : Il ne t'a pas dit un mot ?

Hilde : Non, mais je ne renonce pas pour autant...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Quatre, dans sa fuite, bouscula un autre élève...

Q : Oh pardon, je suis désolé !

L'autre élève le dévisagea.

Q : Vraiment, je suis désolé...

Trowa : Ce n'est pas grave...

E : Quatre, il faut pas t'enfuir comme ça !

Quatre se tourna pour faire face à ses amis qui venaient de les rejoindre.

D : C'est vrai, tu vas faire tomber quelqu'un !

Quatre se retourna pour s'excuser encore une fois mais le garçon qu'il avait bousculé était parti.

E : Il est pas bien bavard ce mec.

D : T'as du lui faire peur...

E : C'est ça, dis tout de suite que je suis moche !

Pendant ce temps, le professeur continuait sa visite mais personne ne l'écoutait...

Dorothy : Regardez la fille là-bas, elle est toute seule, on n'a qu'à lui dire de se joindre à nous ?

Meiran : Pourquoi pas ? Elle a l'air super gentille...

Les quatre amies se rapprochèrent de la jeune fille isolée.

Sylvia : Salut, je fais les présentations... Moi c'est Sylvia. Elle c'est Meiran, la blonde à côté c'est Dorothy et la fille qui quitte pas le mec des yeux, c'est Hilde...

La jeune fille timidement : Je m'appelle Une.

Sylvia : Et tu viens d'où ?

Une : D'Espagne.

Dorothy : J'ai toujours adoré ce pays, je rêve d'y aller un jour. De quelle ville tu viens ?

Une sourit, toujours timidement : Madrid...

Relena, qui passait par là, entendit la conversation

R : J'aime beaucoup cette ville, ma famille y a un château.

H : Vraiment ?

Les filles s'étaient toutes arrêtées pour discuter. Le professeur les rappela à l'ordre et elles se remirent en route en discutant toutes ensembles. Seule Catherine s'était mise à part pour discuter avec son frère.

C : Tu pourrais répondre quand une fille vient te parler...

T : ...

C : Tu pourrais répondre au moins à ta soeur...

Trowa, avec un sourire : Je te taquine.

C : Trowa, je suis ta grande soeur et je ne veux pas que tu restes tout seul.

Heero : Et moi ?

C : Toi, tu parles tellement peu que j'avais oublié que tu étais là !

Heero lui lança un regard qui tue.

C : C'est tout ce que vous savez faire tous les deux ! Vous taire et faire comme si vous n'étiez que tous les deux à vous comprendre...

H : Ce n'est pas vrai...

C : Non ?

H : Nous ne sommes que tous les trois à nous comprendre...

Catherine fit un grand sourire à Heero. Puis, contente d'elle, elle partit rejoindre les autres filles pour se présenter à elles.

T : Ah, Catherine...

H : Elle ne changera jamais...

T : Il faut toujours qu'elle s'occupe de nous...

Loin derrière les autres, Treize et Zechs discutaient...

Z : Je te parie que tu n'arriveras pas à le draguer.

T : Lequel ?

Z : Le mec avec la méche...

T : Tu paries quoi ?

Z : Je te parie mon ordinateur portable.

T : On voit bien que tu n'es pas dans le besoin... Moi je te parie que t'arriveras pas à draguer celui qui s'appelle Envy.

Z : D'accord, pari tenu. Et qu'est-ce que tu paries ?

T : Mon Walkman...

Z : Ok. Quelles sont les règles ?

T : Le premier qui séduit et embrasse sa cible a gagné.

Treize et Zechs se serrèrent la main.

Z : Que le meilleur gagne...

T : Après tout ce n'est q'un jeu...

Soudain le professeur s'arrêta, il avait fait le tour de l'établissement.

G : Je vais maintenant vous montrer vos chambres d'internat. Ce sont des chambres pour quatre personnes, les filles les partageront à cinq.

Duo : On peut choisir avec qui on partage sa chambre ?

G : Non, les chambres ont été déjà réparties

Duo, tout bas : Shit !

Le professeur les amena jusqu'à leur chambre. Sur les portes les noms étaient marqués.

Du côté des garçons

Chambre un :

Barton

Yuy

Maxwell

Winner

Chambre deux :

Hohenheim

Merquise

Kushrenada

Wufei

Côté des filles :

Chambre un :

Liu

Shedrecker

Noventa

Bloom

Lady

Chambre deux :

Catalonia

Peacecraft

Po

Noin

Winner

D : Chouette ! Quatre on est ensemble...

Q : Oui, mais Envy va se retrouver tout seul...

E : C'est pas grave, Duo veille sur notre petit ange...

Q : Je ne suis pas un petit ange !

D : Et si.

E : Un petit ange innocent...

Q : Quand me prendrez-vous au sérieux tous les deux ?

E : Jamais, tu resteras toujours le plus jeune de nous trois et donc celui qu'on doit protéger...

Quatre protesta mais rien n'y fit.

Les dix huit élèves terminèrent leur journée à ranger leurs affaires. Dans chaque chambre, ils discutèrent un peu, au moins pour échanger leur prénom. Duo et Quatre discutèrent de leur côté tandis que Heero et Trowa échangeaient un silence complice. Wufei apprenait à connaître Envy, Treize et Zechs discutaient dans leur coin... Chez les filles s'étaient de grande discussion sur tout et rien. Tous se couchèrent tôt, ils étaient fatigués et demain, ils attaquaient de bonne heure.

Heero se tourna et se retourna dans son lit... Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Bientôt Minuit puis une heure du matin. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, Heero se laissa perdre dans son imagination...

Très longtemps après, un bruit retentit dans la chambre. Quelqu'un s'était levé de son lit. Heero le chercha du regard. C'était celui qui avait une longue natte et qui s'appelait Duo. Les cheveux détachés, il s'approchait du lit d'Heero. Heero le regarda bizarrement mais ne bougea pas. Un grand sourire sur le visage, Duo était maintenant juste devant Heero. Celui-ci, allongé sur le dos, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Duo, soudain, se mit à califourchon sur le ventre d'Heero. Heero ne bougea pas, paralysé par la surprise. Il bredouilla quelques mots mais Duo plaça son index sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. Heero étira légèrement ses bras. Duo mit alors ses mains dans celle d'Heero pour les maintenir à côté de sa tête. Étrangement, Heero obéit et ne bougea plus. Un autre sourire apparut sur le visage de Duo. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur le lit... Duo doucement se pencha et embrassa Heero. La victime se laissa faire sans rien dire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une aussi douce sensation. Duo délaissa les lèvres d'Heero pour s'attaquer à son cou. Heero, surpris, murmura quelque chose... Duo continua son manège sans que Heero ne proteste en descendant de plus en plus bas...

Soudain, un bruit retenti. Heero se redressa d'un coup, s'était son réveil qui venait de sonner. A côté de lui, les trois autres dormaient toujours. Il venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Il se frotta les yeux, il était sept heures du matin. Heero tenta de se rappeler du rêve qu'il venait de faire mais rien ne venait. Seul un sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur lui restait. Heero se dirigea vers la salle de bain en réfléchissant toujours à son rêve...

A suivre...

Non mais vous avez vraiment cru que Duo allait sauter sur Heero comme ça ?

Hilde raide dingue de Trowa

Meiran séduite par Wufei

Heero qui a des rêves "particuliers" avec Duo

Envy qui a flashé sur quelqu'un

Treize et Zechs qui jouent les dragueurs sans coeur

Trowa, le beau mec de la classe

Une la timidité incarnée

Duo qui fait les innocents

Et Quatre qui joue les Sainte-Nitouche...

Ça promet !

Un nouveau personnage va débarquer dans le prochain chapitre. Comme j'ai utilisé tous les persos de Gundam, ce sera encore un perso d'un autre manga... Un petit personnage blond...

Personnage : Je suis pas...

Moi, le bâillonnant : Tais-toi je veux pas qu'on devine qui tu es !

Envy : Moi je sais...

Moi : Mais vous allez vous taire à la fin ! Vous savez qui c'est qui décide ici ?

Tous ensemble : Moi !

Moi désespéré : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Je répète le principe de cette histoire, vous pouvez laisser une review avec les couples qui vous plairaient de créer. Vous pouvez marquer autant de couple que vous voulez sur la review mais vous ne pouvez votez qu'une fois pour un couple à chaque chapitre. En fonction des résultats, je ferai les couples qui ont le plus de voix, mais si au chapitre suivant les voix ont changé, je changerais à nouveau les couples. Bien sûr, les couples ne vont pas se retrouver et se séparer à chaque chapitre, mais ils vont faire plus ou moins des pas les uns vers les autres suivant le nombre de voix qu'ils recueillent. Dans votre review, vous pouvez marquer autant de couple que vous voulez, seuls sont interdits les couples entre frère et soeur, ce qui est normal. Si jamais il y a une égalité pour une personne avec deux autres, je le laisserai hésiter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit départagé. En espérant que cette fic et que cette idée vous plaise... J'attends vos reviews avec impatience...

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu... Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review...


	3. disputes dans l'air et nouvel arrivé

Titre : Gundam à l'université

Auteur : Heiji

Couples : pour cette histoire, les couples seront créés par vous et vos reviews. A chaque chapitre, vous pourrez me proposer tous les couples que vous voulez caser ensemble et suivant la majorité des votes pour tel ou tel couple des reviews, je les caserai progressivement ensemble... Je vous expliquerai plus en détail à la fin...

Résumé : Les gundams boys et leurs amis rentrent à l'université mais en majorité ne se connaissent pas. Comment va se passer cette année et quels couples vont bien pouvoir se créer ?

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais je les veux bien si quelqu'un s'en débarrasse...

Résultats du premier vote :

Heero Duo 12 voix(Oh surprise !)

Heero Catherine 2 voix(Original...)

Duo Hilde 2 voix(Couple hétéro classique)

Trowa Hilde 4 voix(Un couple effrayant...)

Trowa Quatre 8 voix(Les inséparables...)

Quatre Une 2 voix(Deux timides ensembles...)

Quatre Wufei 2 voix(Le feu et la glace)

Wufei Envy 6 voix(Un couple très intéressant...)

Wufei Meiran 3 voix(Un couple normal...)

Zechs Envy 2 voix(Oh secours !)

Zechs Noin 4 voix(Un couple hétéro très fréquent...)

Zech Treize 4 voix(Un couple homo très fréquent...)

Treize Relena 2 voix (Au moins aucun deux n'embêtera les gundams boys...)

Relena Sally 3 voix(Un couple étrange...)

Iria Catherine 2 voix(Deux grandes soeurs ensembles...)

Hilde Meiran 2 voix(Un autre couple inédit... (pour moi))

Une Dorothy 2 voix(Deux hystériques ensembles...)

Vu le nombre de couples, seuls quelques uns seront présents dans ce chapitre...

Et une tonne de votes à une voix que je ne mets pas mais que je compte... J'ai calculé qu'il y avait 153 couples possibles. Au fait je me suis trompé, ils sont pas dix sept mais dix huit !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Eiko, Demonloulou, Angie, Aele et Didilove 37 auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre mais dont j'ai pris bien sur les couples en compte._

Chapitre 3 :

D : Je n'en peux plus...

Q : Duo, soit un peu patient !

D : Il y a deux douches et monsieur fait son caprice et ne veut pas qu'on le dérange !

Q : Duo...

D : Ça fait une demie heure que j'attends ! Tant pis, je rentre de force.

Duo se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain qui n'était pas fermée à clé. Duo entra en fanfare. Heero sursauta. Caché derrière le rideau de douche, il regarda qui venait d'entrer. Lorsqu'il vit Duo, son humeur radieuse changea d'un coup, Duo allait devoir subir sa colère. Caché derrière le rideau de douche, Heero passa tout de suite à l'attaque.

H : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Duo, enlevant son T-shirt : Prendre ma douche.

Heero, encore plus agressif : Tu ne peux pas attendre ?

Duo, retirant ses chaussettes : Ça fait une demie heure que j'attends, je sais pas ce que tu fais là-dedans et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais moi je dois faire sécher mes cheveux après.

H : Tu ne peux pas me laisser terminer tranquillement. Je veux être seul.

Duo, enlevant son pantalon : Et moi je voulais gagner au loto... Tu vois on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut...

Heero s'apprêtait à répliquer mais lorsqu'il vit que Duo allait enlever son caleçon pour prendre sa douche, il se cacha derrière son rideau de douche en rougissant. Duo, ne prêtant pas attention à Heero gagna la seconde douche. Heero ne bougea plus et n'osa pas sortir tant que Duo resta dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Dans la chambre juste à côté : 

Quatre, tout rouge : Je suis désolé.

Trowa lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Q : Je m'excuse pour l'attitude de Duo, il n'est pas très patient...

T : Ce n'est pas grave, Heero ne va pas se laisser faire.

Q : Duo non plus, il est très têtu.

T : Alors, ça va peut-être faire des étincelles...

Q : Ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Quatre fit un grand sourire à Trowa qui lui répondit par un léger sourire. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, ils se préparèrent pour leur premier cours.

* * *

Dans la chambre deux des garçons : 

E : Alors, prêt pour le premier jour ?

W : Oui, enfin je crois.

E : Allons Wuffy, t'inquiète pas.

W : Comment tu m'as appelé ?

E : Wuffy, pourquoi ça te dérange ?

W : Non. Ça me fait juste bizarre...

E : Il va falloir t'y habituer, j'adore donner des surnoms à tout le monde...

Z : Vraiment ?

E : Oui, c'est ma grande spécialité.

Z : Et tu n'en as pas un pour moi ?

E : Si. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Barbie boy ?

Zechs, vexé s'éloigna tandis que Wufei éclatait de rire.

T : Alors ? Ça ne va pas être si facile que ça ?

Z : Non, mais ça ne fait qu'ajouter davantage d'intérêt...

T : Si tu le dis... De toute façon, je sais que tu vas perdre...

Z : Ah vraiment !

T : Oui, je te propose même quelque chose... Le premier qui réussit devra faire tout ce que l'autre voudra pendant trois semaines.

Z : Ok, mais on se limite à devoir embrasser sa cible.

T : D'accord !

Les deux ados se sourirent avant de suivre Wufei et Envy pour aller en cours.

* * *

Du côté des filles, les deux chambres étaient ouvertes, les filles allaient d'une chambre à l'autre pour discuter. 

Hilde : Iria !

Iria : Oui ?

Hilde : T'aurais pas un peu de rouge à lèvres à me prêter ?

Iria : Attends... Oui, j'en ai pourquoi ?

Meiran : Elle veut se faire belle...

Sylvia : Pour séduire Trowa.

Iria sourit. Elle attrapa son rouge à lèvres et le passa à Hilde.

I : On dirait que tu tombes facilement amoureuse...

Hilde : Moi, pas du tout, mais faut dire qu'il en jette ce mec.

Catherine : Je te rappelle que tu parles de mon frère.

Hilde : Justement, tu veux pas me brancher avec lui ?

Catherine : Je connais mon frère... Ça ne servirait à rien... Il se décidera tout seul...

Hilde : Tu peux bien me donner un conseil ?

Catherine sourit : Alors je n'en aurai qu'un, s'il ne veut pas te parler, n'insiste pas.

Meiran : Ce n'est pas son genre d'abandonner...

Sylvia : Mais dis-moi, Meiran, tu ne nous avait pas dit que tu craquais pour le chinois.

Meiran, rougissant : Euh si, mais avec la chance que j'ai, il est sûrement gay...

Les filles la regardèrent, surprises par ses paroles.

Hilde : Meiran, chérie. Fais comme moi, tente ta chance. Les garçons de notre classe ne peuvent pas être tous gays !

Réléna choisit ce moment pour rentrer. Elle n'entendit qu'une partie des paroles d'Hilde et ne sembla pas apprécier...

Réléna, légèrement vexée : Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose contre les personnes gays ?

Hilde : Non pas du tout. Mais pourquoi tu t'emportes ?

Réléna, fière d'elle : Parce que je le suis et je n'aime pas les gens qui jugent.

Hilde : Réléna, tu as mal compris mes mots, je voulais dire que moi en tant qu'hétéro, j'ai besoin d'un mec et j'espère bien le trouver dans cette classe.

Réléna s'excusa d'avoir mal compris et la dispute n'alla pas plus loin.

Hilde : On a des beaux mecs et je veux juste en profiter !

Réléna sourit : Alors je te les laisse sans problème.

La conversation s'arrêta là, Dorothy entra d'un seul coup dans la chambre.

Dorothy : Hé les filles ! Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard !

Catherine : On arrive...

* * *

Devant la salle, les élèves attendaient le prof de français, Mr J. Zechs collait de très près Envy qui ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier. Duo et Heero se jetaient des regards froids sous les yeux de Quatre et Trowa. Apparemment, Heero et Duo n'étaient pas partis pour s'entendre. L'événement du matin les avait laissés de mauvaise humeur tous les deux. Au bout d'un moment, le prof arriva et fit asseoir les élèves. 

Trowa et Heero s'étaient assis au premier rang.

Hilde : Je peux m'asseoir là ?

Trowa : Non. La place est pour ma soeur.

Hilde s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Catherine lui fit un petit signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée. Hilde s'assit alors à côté de Sylvia.

Sylvia : Alors ?

H : Rien ! Mais je ne vais pas laisser tomber aussi facilement !

Leur professeur, d'un geste, fit régner le silence dans la pièce.

J : Bonjour, je suis Mr J, je serai votre professeur de français cette année.

Duo le dévisagea, il avait pas l'air net ce prof.

J : Vous allez accueillir un nouvel élève parmi vous. Il était chez Mr le directeur, mais ne devrait plus tarder.

A peine J eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'on frappa à la porte.

J : Entrez.

L'élève entra. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas que les filles le dévisagèrent. Beau garçon, il était blond et apparemment le plus petit des garçons. Il semblait beaucoup plus jeune que les autres. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat jaune comme de l'or. Apparemment, il semblait être quelqu'un de joyeux et de festif. Les filles tombèrent tout de suite sous le charme. Le jeune garçon s'avança. Envy, qui discutait avec Duo et Quatre, ne l'avait pas encore regardé. Lorsqu'il le vit, son visage joyeux laissa place à un visage surpris. Envy ne put retenir le nom qui lui vint à la bouche.

Envy : Edward !

L'intéressé se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'appeler. Toute la classe fixait maintenant Envy. Edward, lorsqu'il eut reconnu Envy, changea d'expression, son regard laissa paraître une lueur d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Envy, de son côté, lui jetait un regard noir.

J : Apparemment vous connaissez déjà au moins un de nos élèves.

Edward ne répondit pas. Le professeur le présenta aux autres en quelques mots, puis lui indiqua où il devait s'asseoir.

J : Tu n'as qu'à te mettre à côté d'Envy puisque tu le connais, il te fera visiter l'établissement après les cours.

Envy ne dit rien, mais son regard se fit de plus en plus noir à mesure qu'Edward s'approchait de lui. Wufei assit à côté de Quatre interrogea son voisin.

W : Ils se connaissent ?

Q : Oui. Depuis très longtemps.

W : Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'apprécier...

Q : Edward est l'ex d'Envy.

Wufei, surpris : Envy est gay ?

Quatre : Oui, il ne te l'a pas dit ?

Wufei fit non de la tête.

W : Pourquoi se détestent-ils ?

Q : Edward a trompé Envy lorsqu'il sortait avec lui. Envy a eu longtemps le coeur brisé et ne le lui a jamais pardonné.

Edward s'assit à sa place sans rien dire. Envy était glacial et ne le regardait même pas.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent très vite. L'heure du déjeuner sonna. J les libéra.

J : Envy, n'oublie pas de faire visiter la fac à Edward. Meiran, tu les accompagneras toi aussi.

Envy, plus ou moins forcé, accepta comme Meiran.

Duo : Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ?

Envy : Non, je m'en sortirais tout seul.

Q : Tu es sûr ?

Envy : Oui.

Envy laissa ses trois amis pour rejoindre Edward et Meiran. Wufei s'éloigna avec les deux autres avec un étrange pincement au coeur...

* * *

Envy faisait la visite de l'établissement en quatrième vitesse. Meiran ne pouvait pas placer un seul mot. Edward, lui, suivait les deux autres. 

Envy : Voilà la salle d'informatique. Ici c'est la bibliothèque. Là-bas le self.

Edward : Envy...

Envy : Si tu continues ici, tu as le bureau du directeur.

Edward : Envy...

Envy, en colère : Quoi !

Edward : On ne va pas commencer comme ça.

Envy : De quoi tu parles ?

Edward : De ton attitude. On pourrait être ami malgré tout. Tu pourrais me pardonner...

Envy : C'est hors de question ! Il fallait y penser quand tu batifolais avec elle !

Envy, fou de rage cette fois-ci, partit sans demander son reste. Edward partit dans l'autre sens, laissant Meiran seule plantée sur place.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, au self : 

Duo, Quatre et Wufei s'était mis à une table avec Trowa et Heero.

Duo et Heero ne cessaient de se jeter des regards froids tandis que Trowa, Quatre et Wufei parlaient.

Q : Première matinée et déjà une mauvaise surprise...

: C'est pour moi que tu dis ça ?

Quatre se retourna. Derrière lui, debout, se tenait Edward, Quatre rougit de honte et essaya de se cacher. Mais Duo réagit, il n'allait pas laisser Edward gêner son ami.

Duo se retourna pour faire face à Edward.

D : Parfaitement ! T'écoutes toujours les conversations des autres ?

Edward : Quand elles me concernent, oui.

D : Toujours aussi orgueilleux, l'échantillon...

Duo se retourna vers la table à nouveau.

Edward : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

D : Tu as très bien entendu.

Edward, fou de rage après sa dispute avec Envy, ne pouvait en supporter plus, il s'avança vers Duo assis sans pouvoir se défendre et voulut le frapper pour évacuer sa colère. Duo n'avait rien vu. Edward s'apprêtait à donner un coup de poing à Duo lorsqu'une main l'arrêta. Edward regarda celui qui venait de l'empêcher de se venger, c'était Heero. Duo se retourna et comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Edward, sans demander son reste, s'éloigna. Duo dévisagea Heero sans savoir quoi lui dire.

D : Merci.

H : De rien...

D : Je crois qu'on est mal parti, on oublie tout et on se serre la main ?

Heero jeta un coup d'oeil au visage de Duo. Le sourire de Duo lui fit un drôle d'effet, il lui semblait sincère.

Heero tendit sa main à Duo qui la serra. Les cinq élèves recommencèrent à manger.

D : Mais où est passé Envy ?

Q : A mon avis, il a dû aller voir Solo ou Wrath...

D : Tu as raison. J'essaierai d'appeler Envy sur son portable, sinon on ira les voir tous les deux...

Une fois le problème réglé, l'atmosphère fut plus détendue à table et tout le monde riait gaiement, même Heero. Cependant, une question trottait dans la tête d'Heero. _Pourquoi l'ai-je défendu ? _

A suivre...

Heero qui joue les gardes du corps...

Duo qui défend ses amis...

Trowa qui semble très bavard avec Quatre

Réléna qui n'embêtera aucun des gundam boys...

Quatre, toujours aussi timide...

Envy, l'innocente victime...

Edward, le méchant (enfin pas pour très longtemps)...

Hilde qui se prend encore un râteau...

Zechs et Treize qui jouent avec les sentiments des autres...

Et Wufei qui semble avoir un petit faible...

Voilà encore un chapitre... Avec trois nouveaux personnages... Désolé mais j'ai pas pu résister à mettre Wrath aussi dans un rôle secondaire et à rajouter mon oubli impardonnable pour moi, Solo... Vous pouvez les rajouter aux couples si vous voulez... Mais pas de Solo et Duo ensemble... Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi avant le prochain chapitre...

Je reconnais que ca fait beaucoup de personnages mais je promet de ne plus en rajouter... Pour ceux qui ne connaîtrais pas Edward Envy et Wrath je veux bien leur faire une description, voir même leur envoyer une image de chacun... Voilà...

Je le rèpete pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu en haut :

_Pour les reviews il estdésormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Eiko, Demonloulou, Angie, Aele et Didilove 37 auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre mais dont j'ai pris bien sur les couples en compte._

J'espère que ça vous a plu... N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review...


	4. le gundam wing

Titre : Gundam à l'université

Auteur : Heiji

Couples : pour cette histoire, les couples seront créés par vous et vos reviews. A chaque chapitre, vous pourrez me proposer tous les couples que vous voulez caser ensemble et suivant la majorité des votes pour tel ou tel couple des reviews, je les caserai progressivement ensemble... Je vous expliquerai plus en détail à la fin...

Résumé : Les gundams boys et leurs amis rentrent à l'université mais en majorité ne se connaissent pas. Comment va se passer cette année et quels couples vont bien pouvoir se créer ?

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais je les veux bien si quelqu'un s'en débarrasse...

Heero Duo 14 voix

Heero Catherine 2 voix

Heero Relena 2 voix

Heero Sylvia 2 voix

Duo Hilde 4 voix

Trowa Treize 2 voix

Trowa Zechs 2 voix

Trowa Hilde 4 voix

Trowa Quatre 10 voix

Quatre Une 2 voix

Quatre Wufei 2 voix

Quatre Dorothy 2 voix

Wufei Envy 6 voix

Wufei Meiran 3 voix

Wufei Sally 2 voix

Zechs Envy 2 voix

Zechs Noin 6 voix

Zechs Treize 4 voix

Zechs Iria 2 voix

Zechs Trowa 2 voix

Zechs Sylvia 2 voix

Treize Relena 2 voix

Relena Sally 3 voix

Iria Catherine 3 voix

Hilde Meiran 2 voix

Une Dorothy 2 voix

Sally Meiran 3 voix

Dorothy Relena 2 voix

Vu le nombre de couples, seuls quelques uns seront présents dans ce chapitre...

Et une tonne de votes à une voix que je ne mets pas, mais que je compte... J'ai calculé qu'il y avait 153 couples possibles. Au fait, je me suis trompé ils sont pas dix-sept, mais dix-huit !

Les votes ne sont peut-être pas tous à jour mais les plus important le sont... Je recalculerait tout pour le prochain chapitre..._A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Miss AngelLove, Magical Girl Kiki,Ephemeris, Tenshimizu,Melaina, Naïa, Demon Loulou, Crystal Yuy, Shadow, Didi, Ishiapacha, Hlo et Katia et auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre mais dont j'ai pris bien sur les couples en compte._

Chapitre 4 :

Lady Une posa son plateau sur une table à part, elle s'apprêtait à manger seule quand quelqu'un s'approcha de la table et posa son plateau à côté d'elle.

Edward : Je peux me mettre là ?

Lady Une : B... Bien sûr...

Edward s'assit. Tout à coup, quatre filles se mirent à côté de lui.

Hilde : Meiran nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé quand elle te faisait visiter l'école.

Dorothy : Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputé avec Envy ?

Edward : Vous êtes bien curieuses... Ca ne vous regarde pas.

Sylvia : Allons... On voulait juste discuter avec toi.

Edward : Je ne vous ai rien demandé !

Edward, fou de colère, se leva et changea de place.

Hilde : Alors c'est vrai...

Dorothy : Il y a quelque chose entre ces deux-là...

Hilde : Ouais... Et t'as vu la Relena, je crois qu'elle aussi a craqué sur une fille de la classe...

Dorothy : C'est vrai ! Qui ?

Sylvia : Vous allez arrêter avec vos ragots ! Ca ne vous suffit pas de l'avoir fait partir !

Meiran : Tu as raison...

Hilde : Tout de même, un si beau mec et aucune chance avec lui...

Sylvia : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je te croyais amoureuse de ce Trowa...

Hilde : Oui, mais un second choix n'est pas à exclure...

Dorothy : Et toi Une, t'as pas un garçon qui te plaît ?

Lady Une : Euh... N... Non...

Hilde : Tu peux nous le dire...

Lady Une : N... Non... Personne...

Dorothy : Allez...

Lady Une : ...

Meiran : Laissez-la tranquille, un peu...

Hilde : Mais justement Meiran, toi qui d'habitude tente ta chance tout de suite, tu n'as même pas encore parlé avec ton Chinois...

Meiran : On ne le connaît que depuis hier, je préfère prendre mon temps...

Meiran détourna son regard vers Wufei et soupira...

* * *

Edward s'était isolé dans un coin, il était tranquillement à réfléchir lorsqu'une personne s'approcha de lui.

Edward : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

: Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas en vouloir à Envy...

Edward : C'est lui qui a fait un scandale ! Pas moi !

: Je sais, j'ai tout entendu...

Edward : Alors, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit tout à l'heure ?

: Parce que c'est à Envy de le dire s'il en a envie...

Edward : Alors pourquoi venir me voir... Tu as vu sa réaction.

: S'il a réagi comme ça, c'est qu'il t'aime encore... Ne lui en veux pas...

Une drôle de lueur passa dans le regard d'Edward...

Edward : Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

: Parce que j'aimerai tant que tout se termine bien... Maintenant excuse-moi, mais on m'attend...

La personne s'éloigna, laissant Edward perdu dans ses pensées...

* * *

Dans le hall de l'école...

Duo rejoignit ses trois nouveaux amis.

D : J'ai essayé d'appeler Envy, mais il ne répond pas...

W : Il n'a peut-être pas envie de parler...

D : Où est Quatre ?

T : Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire...

D : Bon, j'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder...

H : Hn.

D : Dis-moi Heero, pourquoi tu ne parles pas plus ? Depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'as aligné que deux mots...

H : Je n'ai rien à dire, alors je me tais.

D : On a toujours quelque chose à dire ! Regarde-moi !

T: C'est sûr que comparé à toi ou à Quatre, on passe pour des muets...

D : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Les gens silencieux ont aussi un certain charme...

Q : Me revoilà ! J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

D : Non... Envy n'est pas joignable...

Q : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

D : Je vais aller voir s'il est avec Wrath ou Solo...

Q : Bien sûr !

Duo se retourna vers les autres.

D : Vous venez avec nous ? Solo est mon frère, il tient un bar avec Wrath, on boira un coup là-bas.

Trowa et Heero se regardèrent pour prendre leur décision.

H : Pourquoi pas ?

Q : Et toi Wufei ?

W : Je vous suis.

Q : Bien, alors en route !

Quatre et Duo rassurèrent leurs amis. Le bar n'était pas très loin. Les quatre jeunes hommes discutèrent pendant le trajet.

W : Alors, comme ça, vous vous connaissez tous les trois depuis l'enfance ?

Q : Oui.

D : On est un peu comme des frères tous les trois.

Q : Des frères avec des caractères très différents...

H : On a vu ça...

D : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

H : Ca veut dire que tu ne manques pas de caractère...

Duo sourit...

D : Je prends ça pour un compliment... Merci.

Q : Et vous deux, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

T : Depuis toujours...

H : On a été élevé ensemble.

D : C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé pour Quatre et moi ! On a même des photos de nous deux bébés !

Q : Tu veux bien éviter ce genre de détail, Duo...

D : Et toi Wufei, tu ne connais personne ici ?

W : Non, tout et nouveau pour moi ici...

D : Alors ne t'inquiète pas. On te fera visiter la ville. Mon frère la connaît par coeur.

Q : Quelle heure est-il ?

T : Une heure moins dix.

D : Heureusement que les cours ne reprennent qu'à quatre heures...

W : On a quoi au fait ?

Q : Espagnol avec Mlle... Je ne me rappelle plus comment elle s'appelle...

D : C'est pas grave, on a d'autres soucis pour l'instant...

Q : De toute façon, on est arrivé...

Tous les trois s'arrêtèrent devant le bar. L'enseigne était toute rouge et le bar semblait immense. De l'extérieur, il semblait plein à craquer.

W : Le Gundam Wing, c'est un nom original...

Duo passa devant est entra dans le bar, suivi par les quatre autres.

* * *

Dans la chambre des garçons :

Zechs était assis sur son lit. Treize, lui, rangeait quelques affaires qui traînaient...

T : Alors, toujours rien ?

Z : Tu peux parler... Tu n'as rien tenté !

T : Peut-être, mais je ne me prendrais pas un râteau comme toi !

Z : Tu le fais exprès ! Tu veux m'énerver ?

T : Non, je constate juste...

Z : Laisse-moi tranquille !

T : Allons... Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête...

Treize se rapprocha doucement de Zechs.

Z : Tu le fais exprès... Pourquoi ?

T : Pour rien...

Treize s'assit sur le lit de Zechs.

T : Allons, calme-toi...

Z : Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

T : On est seul, tous les deux...

Z : Et alors ?

T : Si on en profitait un peu...

Treize se pencha lentement vers le visage de Zechs.

T : Pour passer un bon moment ensemble...

* * *

Les cinq adolescents se faufilèrent à travers la foule jusqu'au comptoir où ils trouvèrent un garçon. Heero l'examina, il était brun et plus âgé qu'eux, à voir la réaction de Duo, il devait s'agir de son frère.

Solo : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

Duo : On est venu voir si Envy ne traînait pas par là... Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Solo : Si, il est avec Wrath, ils discutent tous les deux...

Duo: Bien, je vais aller les voir alors...

Solo : Duo, tu ferais mieux de les laisser terminer... En attendant tu n'as qu'à boire un coup avec tes amis...

Duo : D'accord... On va se mettre à notre place réservée alors.

Trowa, Heero et Wufei suivirent Duo et Quatre. Au bout d'un moment, ils furent rejoints par Envy.

D : Alors, vas-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

E : Rien... Edward a juste voulu faire comme si de rien n'était et je ne suis emporté.

D : Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, avec ce qu'a fait Heero tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il a compris qu'il devait nous laisser tranquille...

E : Vraiment ?

Envy s'installa à la table. Après quelques explications, Duo se leva.

D : Je vais chercher les boissons !

Duo se dirigea à nouveau vers le bar où maintenant Wrath essuyait les verres.

D : Salut Wrath !

Wrath : Comment va notre clown préféré ?

D : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça d'accord ?

Wrath : Si tu veux... Tiens, prends le plateau.

D : Merci !

Duo s'éloigna. Wrath se remit à essuyer les verres.

Wrath : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Solo?

Solo : Rien.

Wrath : Allons, je vois bien que tu fais la gueule... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Solo : Il me plaît pas...

Wrath : Qui ?

Solo : Ce Heero... T'as vu comment y regarde mon frère ?

Wrath : Oh ? On se fait protecteur avec l'âge ?

Solo : Arrête, veux-tu ? C'est pas ça. Mais il est pas net...

Wrath : Mais non, tu te fais des idées... Il a l'air très bien...

Solo : Tu dis n'importe quoi... Et regarde l'autre, il arrête pas de coller Quatre. Donne-moi une bonne raison de pas les foutre dehors ?

Wrath : Tu vas te rendre ridicule, ça te suffit comme raison ? Sois moins protecteur avec eux... Ils savent ce qu'ils font...

Solo : Mouais...

A suivre...

Envy a disparu mais est retrouvé...

Edward se met à dos tout le monde...

Un mystérieux personnage dit à Edward qu'Envy l'aime encore...

Treize qui fait des avances à Zechs...

Relena amoureuse !

Meiran séduite par le charme de Wufei ( on se demande comment... )

Hilde mauvaise langue parce qu'elle a pas eu son râteau dans ce chapitre...

Zechs de mauvaise humeur...

Et Lady Une qui bégaye...

Qui est la mystérieuse personne qui fait des confidences à Edward ? Attention ce n'est pas forcément le plus évident...

Ca promet !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait vraiment attendre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si ça vous a plu avec vos couples préférés... Une seule chose... S'il vous plaît ne me mettez pas de sens unique pour les couples... Les sens unique se crée tout seul et sont très difficile à comptabiliser pour moi en plus... J'attends vos reviews avec impatience... Merci d'avance...

__

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Miss AngelLove, Magical Girl Kiki,Ephemeris, Tenshimizu,Melaina, Naïa, Demon Loulou, Crystal Yuy, Shadow, Didi, Ishiapacha, Hlo et Katia et auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre mais dont j'ai pris bien sur les couples en compte.


End file.
